Bench
by Sleepingkit
Summary: Craig has a fond time watching the strange boy sit there. He's unique, and Craig chooses to confront him


_A.N: This is two-shot for my awesome and funny friend! Hope she, and you all enjoy!  
_

_This is Winter-break, by the way.  
_

* * *

**Bench**

* * *

He reclined comfortably against the bench, but something spooked him and he instantly tensed up and rested his elbows on his knees, taking a shaky sip of his coffee. He moved as if he wasn't allowed to let his guard down. I cocked my head from where I stood a distance off, shifting. Having standing here for a matter of time, my feet were becoming tired. But this boy interested me, I've never seen him but he looks like my age. Actually he looks very unique; I should know, I've been studying him for the past 20 minutes.

His eyes were the first thing that captured and kept me in place. They were a stormy gray and changed to light silver if the sun hits them. He has disheveled bleached hair, nearly white and all over the place like the snow surrounding him(I can hardly distinguish the two of them apart).

Because he was sitting I estimated he was about my height, 5'7. Though he seemed lankier, more frail. He had a dark green button turtleneck coat, the neck part so big it covered up to his nose; the sleeves reached went over his wrists so his fingertips only showed. I assumed it was a hammy-down.

I've also noted in my studying, that he's a strange guy. The way his body jerked when a squirrel runs past. How he hunched over his shoulders out of nowhere defensively. Jumping from a simple noise like a twig breaking off my a tree. And how his eyes darted around every 5 seconds(missing me, luckily). All of these mannerisms meant something. Was he just a closed person? Was he just very cold? Furthermore, why was he sitting on that bench alone? Waiting for someone? Who? I wanted to know.

My answer came like a prayer, If I was religious. A bus that had the number 139 on it rolled up and strange boy stepped nimbly on to it. The bus closed it doors, driving off. Transporting him away from my brown eyes.

I didn't even know a bus stop was right there.

I felt a bit disappointed that I could no longer have my gaze on him; also that I didn't once think about approaching him to make conversation. He intrigued me, I had too much fun watching. He's different from people at my school. Abnormal. Yeah, that's the word.

He's abnormal.

I have to know him, I must. You do not see people like him everyday and it's sorta refreshing. He's a refreshing abnormal boy, who I fancy watching. Of course I might be considered a stalker, I don't care. This might become a hobby of mines for only him.

I slid my tongue over my braces, as I walked back home.

* * *

I have been watching him on time at 4:45 pm, for the past few days. I had watched as he sat there and got on the 139.

I had accepted the strong feeling of affection, while I had studied him. That's right I have a crush on a stranger I've been stalking for 4 days. Nothing weird.

I admit he is attractive. The snowy white hair, the gray eyes and his body movements all fascinated me. I imagined how his voice would sound, I bet he whispers. I bet he'll whisper to me.

It's always empty around that area, so nobody really took notice of my staring. But the vacancy prodded my curiosity more;why would he be secluded to where nobody was around? Why is there a bus stop almost in the middle of nowhere? Where does it lead to? He's a sitting mystery who I will solve.

I was currently at home, expressing my new feelings for him. I have a knack for crafting things that I find unique. Therefore I went to the store, bought my supplies and got to work.

Many ideas popped in my mind, on how I could 'make' my crush. A painting, a sketch. However all those things were fine, I couldn't very much receive _contact _with them. There would be no point into creating a drawing, if I can't touch or feel it in the way I wanted it. A painting is meant to be _seen _and _admired. _I already do that when I watch him everyday. I wanted to somehow touch him, hold him.

I decided to make a rag doll.

I sewed the soft fabric together, stuffing it with cotton. I gave the doll white string hair, similar to his bleach blond. I used my needle to sew in the silver button eyes; I had to get the best kind, because that's what I loved most about the boy. The lace, was light gray to go with the silver. For clothing, I've gotten a dark blue scarf from my little sister's toy. It didn't need a shirt or pants; the doll was framed like a gingerbread man.

I didn't form a mouth on his face, because I haven't heard his voice.

Putting my needle down, I held the doll up in my hands in awe releasing a sigh. I was practically touching him, a wonderful feeling. I let my hand cup his hair. Gently rubbing my thumb on his button eyes, and caressing his hand between my fingers.

I traced my fingers delicately over the flat space where the mouth was suppose to be. This doll will not be completed until I hear him speak to me.

Before going to sleep, I lightly pressed my lips against the doll's face. I smiled.

I should had made a voodoo doll instead.

* * *

"Alright." Clyde nodded, pushing the glasses up on his nose. It's been 2 weeks of me watching the abnormal boy, and I had chose to tell my friends about the whole thing. The brunette informed, "You can go to jail for this."

I was sitting on Clyde's bed, he sat in his desk chair. Token my other friend, laid on the carpet floor. I sighed, "I know the risks, and I don't care. Besides it's not like I'm really _stalking_ him. I prefer the term_ observing_." A lie.

"You're sure this kid haven't noticed you?" Token mused. "For 'observing' someone for 14 days you'd think they realize they're being watched."

Clyde perked up, "I agree."

"Well, that shouldn't matter because I'm planning to confront him."

A deathly silence followed.

"Are you serious?" Token made a face.

I became defensive. "Yeah I'm serious, what's wrong?"

"Craig...man...do you know how to talk with a guy?" Clyde sneered. "From what you told us, this boy of yours might run for the hills if you even try to approach him."

"You are kinda suspicious looking. And you're not the politest." Token added his comment in. I flipped them off both, he took the chance to jump on it. "See that just proves it."

"Guys," I was scorning but Clyde interrupted.

"Sorry dude, but stalkers-"

"Observers."

"_Observers_, don't just go confront the person they're watching. Kinda messed up."

"I agree."

"Well you're all wrong!"Suddenly I was heroic and intelligent. I puffed out my chest and stood up defying them. "You're all wrong! And I shall prove that, when I present to you my beautiful boy!" With that, I stomped my way pass them, arrogantly out the room and house.

* * *

He was in his usual spot on the bench alone. Hunched over, clutching the coffee cup and sipping it shakily. He was so unaware of me that I had the urge to spook him. I have quiet feet, I should be able to pull it off.

But I can't. I have to prove my know-it-all friends wrong.

Holding my rag doll, I began working my way towards the boy. When I came in about 10 feet, he took that chance to spot me. Jumping nearly spilling the hot beverage and glancing frantically side to side. Finally focusing his stormy gray eyes on me. As soon as they hit me, my heart dropped. My eyes took on a mind of their own, as the scanned his features.

This was different from watching afar, this is a closeup. I can see that his wild white hair, has a faint blond color to them. His eyes stretched with fear as they ogled me. His narrow shoulders hunched more in a defensive way, I can tell he wanted to leap off the bench and run. I can't have that happening.

"Hello," I nodded and sat on the bench. But as I sat I rested my hands on my lap. When I did that he saw the rag doll that resembled him greatly. Think about it. A stranger you do not know, comes to you with a doll that looks just like you. Unsettling isn't it?

"Erm..." He mumbled, biting his lip. His voice was soft as I imagined, boyish.

"Let me explain." I held the doll up, keeping nothing back. "I've been watching you for about 2 weeks now. I made this doll to show my affections for you. And I've been wondering what is your name."

He stared unblinking at me. It seemed like his whole body was frozen, until he stuttered. "W-what? You've been stalking me? Ngh."

"I find you amusing."

He was flattered, the red in his cheeks showed it. "T-thanks..ngh I guess. M-My name is Tweek.."

I smiled. "They call me Craig."

* * *

_A crappy ending. Apologies! I know there are questions that are still unanswered, so I'll make this a two-shot. Hopefully the next chapter will be more detailed.  
_


End file.
